Passion of the Sesshy
by A. Frivolous
Summary: A SesshomaruxNaraku yaoi, passionate night story/poem. Will Naraku hurt Sesshomaru? Or will there be a new flame lit for the two? Or will Sesshomaru be left alone again? Read this story/poem to find out! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha!! XP Lol And I don't want too! I like his brother better! XD Lol And I don't own him either.. XP Happy? Lol

Okay, so my friend ginniirox wanted me to right one of these, so I did. HA! Other than that, my idea.  
Oh, she did come up with the name!! LOL Hope you enjoy! Oh, and there will be no future chapters of this. This is it. Eh, I might make a sequel later on, IF I get lots of pretty reviews for this one. )  
And thanks to my other friend, Egyptianprincess1691 for correcting my spelling.. XD

((WARNING! WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT, AND YAOI!! YOU ARE BEING WARNED!)) BELIEVE IT! XD Lol No, for real, there IS sexual content and yaoi in here! XP And if you don't like yaoi, then, DON'T READ THIS!! DUH!! But if you do, then, please enjoy! :)

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I feel his hot breath on me, I look up,  
only to meet red eyes. The feeling of lust consumes me.  
He licks my neck, a moan escapes my lips. Why do I have these feelings?  
He pulls my shirt off,  
taking his off as well. I know what's coming, though I don't care, I want it to be over with.

He kisses me lightly, my moaning fills the air.  
I feel him smirk against my bear skin.  
His hand moves to my pants, to my swelling member. He pulls at my pants; they slide off.  
I arch my back, feeling his warm mouth cover my cock. I grab his shoulders, pushing him down further.

I know one day, I'll kill him, he'll die, and I'll never feel this way again, but tonight, all I want is his love,  
his touch, his passion. I moan, throwing my head back, as I feel his tongue around my cock,  
his hands on my hips. My breath becomes labored, I look down at him, my golden orbs peering at him with only lust in them. A small cry leaves my lips,  
wanting him to get it over with.

My weakened body, filled with pain, from my own brother that day. My wounds not yet healed.  
I cry, feeling myself come. Then collapse, knowing he isn't done. The tears fall from my eyes, like that of blood pouring from an open wound. My pain filled body, now mixed with pleasure, shaking ever so slightly. My moans of pleasure fill the empty night.

He lets go of me, looking at me with that evil grin, those red eyes on me. He wipes away the tears,  
licking them off with his tongue. He kisses my lips, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I feel weak,  
weak agaisnt his pleasure. Why? I don't want these feelings, but I still have them. His hands move to my face, gently cradling it in them, as he pulls me closer, deepening this kiss of ours.

His tongue ravages my mouth, twining with mine. Another moan escapes my lips. Tonight I'll shine.  
I know I don't need this, I know its wrong, but I have these feelings, and he actually has them too.  
He breaks the kiss, leaving me alone, and looks down at me, as he takes off his pants. My eyes widen, as I look at his swollen member.

He pushes me up, his arms wrap around my hips. I bite my lip, knowing what's coming.  
His hot breath on my neck, his hips pressed against mine, I close my eyes, knowing the pains fixing to come. I feel him enter me, I cry out with the pain.

The tears fall from my eyes, the pain is too great. He thrusts his hips, causing me to moan.  
I wrap my arms around him, trying to get some comfort. He only ignores me, and thrusts me against the wall even harder. I cry in pain, and in hurt, as he continues to thrust, harder and harder everytime. I grab his shoulders, as the pleasure mixed with pain, hits me like the sting of a sword empailing the skin.

I feel myself come again, and start to go limp, but he keeps me up, and thrusts yet again.  
Then it comes, that magic liquid, as he moans out loud, and then rests on my shoulder.  
I lean my head against his, praying he'll say something, but nothing is said, the only sound heard, our labored breathing, our chests hitting each other.

He lets go of me, and gets dressed, as I lay there limp, and cry silently. He doesn't look at me,  
he doesn't speak, he just leaves me there, all alone, in the dark. I wipe away the tears, and try to get up,  
the pain too great, so I just cover up. Tonight I was used, tonight I was abused, but tonight I shined for someone, and now I will kill him, to never feel love or passion again, like I did tonight..

THE END!

Yeah, so, how'd ya like it people? Lol Leave me reviews and tell me what you thought!  
P.S. If you didn't like it cause there was yaoi in it, THEN YA SHOULDN'T HAVE READ IT!! AND YOU SHOULD HAVE READ THE WARNING!! XP Thank you, and goodnight! :) Reviews! 


End file.
